Sonic and Tails - The Bonds of Brotherhood
by Robecnik
Summary: New series about Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails' brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**All Sonic characters are copyrighted to SEGA, I don't own them in any way, shape or form...**

**This is my first fic so constructive criticism is okay but no straight-up flames, I will be doing chapters based around Sonic and Tails' brotherly love so feel free to give me any requests to do! Anyway enough of me babbling here it is the meeting of Sonic and Tails...**

**Tails is 4  
Sonic is 11**

* * *

"Freak"

That's what most people called Miles the little yellow fox just because he was born with a difference, unlike other foxes he was born with twin tails.

"Why don't you just leave? Nobody wants you here anyway. You're just a freak of nature, a weirdo that nobody will ever love" Brad the Badger spat at Miles just as he and his gang surrounded him and began to beat the poor little kit, by the time they'd finished he wished he'd never been born, he was bleeding and covered in bruises. You see not only was Miles a fox with two tails he was also a genius always inventing and repairing machines other Mobians wouldn't even think of in their wildest dreams and to top it all off he was only four years old.

He had been on his own for the last year since a bunch of robots came and destroyed his home, killing his parents and all his neighbours, Miles shuddered at the memory he tried so hard to forget, he started to twist his tails like a helicopter propeller and lift himself up to his makeshift bed in the tall trees where the bullies couldn't get to him.

"Why me? Why was I born this way? Why was my family killed?" These were the questions that filled his mind while drifting to sleep, praying his bullies would leave him alone for a day so he could finish off his latest invention, a little robot puppy so at least he wasn't alone in the cruel world. "Rain, typical" was the last thing he said before falling into an uneasy slumber.

Miles awoke cold, wet and sore from his beating yesterday, the morning sun shone down between the leaves of the tree as he just lay there and let the warmth touch his fur. He then heard the voices that he really didn't want to hear, not today... "Hey Freak, get down here before we climb up and pull you down and believe me it won't be a soft landing." Miles obliged and flew down, facing the bullies. Brad snorted as he saw the robo-pup "lookie what we have here, a robot mutt, boys..." The other members of Brads gang (Andrew Alligator and Sophie Squirrel) grabbed Miles and pinned him against the tree as they smashed his little companion to smithereens. "Now beat it before I beat you" Brad said with venom in his voice.

Miles was walking alone through the woods, holding the remains of his little partner in his hands and crying when suddenly he stopped, dropped the robo parts and changed direction.

The waves were smashing against the rocks below the cliffs Miles was standing on "Nobody wants me, I don't want to live like this anymore, I just can't" he jumped, waiting for the pain then nothingness, but it never did. He opened his eyes only to be met with a pair of green eyes...

"What are you playing at kid? Don't you know that jumping off cliffs is dangerous?" The strange blue hedgehog scolded "You could have been killed." He looked at the little fox with worry in his emerald eyes.

"That was kind of the point mister, why did you save me? Just so you could best me up? Just hurry and get it over and done with, I have to get away from here."

The blue hedgehogs eyes changed from worry to shock, why was a kid this young trying to take his own life? Taking a better look at him now he could see the cuts and bruises that covered his body, he could see the twin tails that the fox was trying to hide. "I won't hurt you." "Yeah well that's what all the others say, why are you staring at me? I know I'm a freak so just beat me and get it over with." "Where are you family kid?" The fox boy stopped struggling out of the hedgehogs grasp and just broke down into inconsolable sobs. "They're dead, my moma and papa are both dead, everything I once loved is gone. I have nothing left, nobody wants me they all think I'm a freak and I don't blame them! I just want this pain to end." "What's your name kid?" "Miles Prower, go ahead laugh, it's another thing I hate about myself." "Well Tails, you're coming with me, I'm going to take you in as my little brother because I can't leave a little kid your age to fend for himself." "Wait... Did you just call me Tails?" "Yeah, can't call you by a name you don't like now can I?" "And you really mean all that stuff about taking me in? No kidding?" "I mean it." "Thanks mister?..." "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic picked up the newly christened Tails and placed him on his shoulders. "You ready to see why they call me Sonic? Just hold on tight okay?" "Okay, wh-HHHHHHY?" "Oh that's why..." Tails thought to himself as he could feel the wind blowing on his face making him feel completely free.

After about a ten minute run they arrived a little beat down house on a hill in the Mystic Ruins "It's not much Tails but it's home, you're home too now. I bet you're starving I'll make you some food when we get in."

Miles, er... Tails knew that his life had taken a turn for the better and he would make many fond memories with Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Storm

**All Sonic characters are copyrighted to SEGA, I don't own them in any way, shape or form...**

**This chapter is considerably shorter than my last but I wanted to try and make it short and sweet, I also don't think it's as good as the first chapter but hopefully you will still enjoy it.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Tails has moved in with his now older brother Sonic and the two had become really close friends, Sonics heart tore in two when he heard Tails' story however today brought a different problem for the duo...

"Tails I will be back in a little while, I have to go off and fight Doctor Eggman." "Who's that Sonic?" "I'll explain when I get back, I bought you colouring books and crayons to keep you entertained while I'm gone, be back before you can say 'Sonic Boom' little bro." With that Sonic ran off leaving a blue streak behind him, Tails still being young (although he had the mind of a genius he was still only four) went over to the table and started colouring some of the pages in his new colouring book, there were some pictures of different animals, plants and buildings. There was a picture of a single tailed fox and Tails sighed but then got some paper to start drawing a picture of him and Sonic while thinking to himself "I know I still get upset about that but Sonic has took me and and changed my life for the better he's bought me some new shoes and gloves, he's given me food and a place to sleep, he thinks my tails are way past cool, I need to stop feeling so sad-" A loud boom from outside stopped him in his thoughts "Oh no, no, no, no." He'd been so lost in his thoughts and drawings that he hadn't even see the storm creeping up outside. Lightning flashed and all the electric went off. It was only then when Tails realised how dark the house was with the grey clouds outside. "Oh I hope Sonic gets back soon." Another flash of lightning and Tails found himself running towards his bedroom and hiding under his bed, this is going to be a long day.

About an hour later Sonic got back in from fighting Eggface "Man what a fight, Tails I owe you an explanation." He looked over to the table where he thought Tails would be, shook himself down like a dog, then went into panic mode when he couldn't see his little brother "Tails? Tails?" He stopped and listened, he swore he could hear a little squeak every time the thunder boomed or lightning flashed. Sonic followed the noise into Tails' room, knelt down and peaked under his bed only to find his little bro curled up using his tails as a blanket crying into them. "Urm Tails?..." "Sonic is that you? Oh I'm so glad you're home!" He jumped onto his older brother as if clinging on for dear life. "Tails what's gotten into you? You've never behaved like this before" then it clicked "you're afraid of thunder and lighting aren't you?" "Yes I am Sonic please make it go away it's scaring me" he said while sobbing into his older brothers fur. "I can't Tails, if I could I would but I just can't. I'm home now you're not alone I'll stay with you through this."

The storm carried on all day and all night Tails stuck to Sonic like glue and even slept in his bed that night! But before they went to bed Tails showed Sonic his drawing he did of the due, again Sonics heart melted looking at the picture but then decided it was time for bed. Looking down at his sleeping younger brother Sonic saw his face looked more relaxed and at peace through the night than through the past day, he'll have to tell him about Eggman in the morning but until then he'll protect his younger brother until the storm passes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Robotnik

**Sorry I haven't been uploading guys it's partly because I've been setting up a YouTube account and mostly because I'm lazy, but I'm back now so yay**

**Again Sonic and Tails are all copyrighted to SEGA I own nothing but my imagination**

**Once more this is short and sweet**

**Don't forget guys I take requests if you want to give them!**

* * *

"So Robotnik is a bad guy who turns people into robots to do his evil work and that's why you have to stop him?" "You got it kiddo." "So... You're kind of like a real life superhero?" "I guess you could put it that way." So replied his head clearly inflating with being called a super hero, Tails also liked the sound of it. 'My brother the real life super hero.' He thought to himself a smile forming on his muzzle. "Sonic..." Tails began shyly. "What Tails?" "Do you think that maybe... I could help you stop Robotnik?" "Absolutely not Tails! I don't want you getting mixed up in this sort of thing, Robotnik is far too dangerous!" "Aw but Sonic..." "No Tails and that's the last I want to hear of it, now please go get washed up while I make dinner, we're having chilli dogs" Sonic hoped making Tails his favourite meal would cheer him up after being told he couldn't help him.

After dinner it was time for bed, Sonic tucked Tails in and turned his nightlight on then got ready for bed himself, removing his shoes, socks and gloves and popping his nightcap on his head. He was thinking about what Tails had asked earlier, maybe he could come along when he was older. Sonic the Hedgehog might be easygoing but he sure wasn't going to let a 4 year old fox get hurt or worse because of him. 'When Tails is 6 I will begin his training but until then I want him to be a normal child and have fun' was the last thought in his head before drifting off into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4 - Holiday

**Okay so the last chapter I uploaded was really short I just wanted to explain where Tails stands when it comes to battling Robotnik so for one time only (I'll probably do it again tbh) I'm uploading another chapter on the same day woo. **

**I'm sorry if the story isn't as good, I'm writing this at 3am so I'm a little sleepy:3**

**Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA I own nothing but the story. **

* * *

Sonic and Tails were at the coast, Sonic had rented a bungalow on private beach for the weekend since he decided he needed a holiday and Tails would love playing in the sand and sea. Now a thing not many people know about Sonic is that he's scared of water so he figured as long as he stayed out of the water he would be fine and Tails would be non the wiser.

Friday:

It was around 6pm when they had arrived at the bungalow, Sonic couldn't run as fast as usual due to Tails and their luggage holding him down, they got in and unpacked (they didn't have clothes because they don't wear them. Sonic had his sandals sun glasses and sun cream, his iPod, a camera and some books to read on the beach. Tails had his sandals, colouring books and crayons, his sun glasses and his bucket and spade). So instead of playing on the beach they decided to cuddle up, eat pizza and watch some movies instead.

Saturday:

Sonic knew he couldn't avoid the beach today, it must of been 10am when Tails dragged him out of bed practically begging him help to build a sandcastle. Sonic told him he would after they'd both eaten.

Armed with a bucket and spade they left the bungalow and went to build a sandcastle that would be fit for a sandking. "Hey Sonic" "Yes Tails?" "I know we've only been here a day but this is best holiday ever, thank you for bringing me" "Aw it's alright lil bro, I'm having fun too!" With that they continued building their can sandcastle. After they had finished Sonic went and got the camera and set the timer so he could get in the picture too before the sea washed away their creation. After the camera flashed Sonic went back inside to start fixing up some sandwiches for lunch. After they'd eaten up Tails wanted Sonic to go for a little swim with him. "C'mon Sonic it will be fun" "No Tails" "Aw but why Sonic?" "Because I just wanna work on my tan lil bro, you go ahead okay?" With that they parted ways, Sonic sat listening to his iPod and Tails paddling about in the water.

"SONIC, SONIC HELP ME!" Tails cried out above the waves, he'd got cramp in his foot and was starting to sink and he was too far out to get back to shore. "PLEASE SONIC HELP! I CANT STAY UP MUCH LONGER!" Sonic however had his earphones in but he thought he heard something so he took one out only to be met with Tails' pleas for help. Scanning the ocean he saw a bundle of yellow fluff struggling to stay afloat he shot of towards the sea without thinking but as soon as his foot came into contact with the water he stopped in his tracks. "I can't do this" he whimpered to himself "but I have to" he argued back "or I might lose Tails" so with that he splashed about until he got to the spot where he saw Tails and dived under. He saw an unconscious Tails sinking, he grabbed him and started splashing back to the shore. "C'mon Tails breathe, you can't leave me like this" he wailed as he was pumping on the foxes chest trying to get all the water out of his lungs. "This is all my fault, if I had just told you I couldn't swim then maybe you wouldn't of gone so far out and I could of got to you faster, oh Tails" "You can't swim?..." a weak voice replied, Sonic looked at him with joy in his eyes "Oh Tails thank goodness you're safe and yes I can't swim, I'm petrified of water I should of told you sooner but you were looking forward to coming to the beach." "That's okay Sonic, everybody has something they're afraid of, like I'm scared of storms." "Well I found a new fear today..." "Which is?..." "Losing you Tails, you're my little brother and I don't know what I'd do without you."

With the day drawing to a close they both went inside and dried off before going out to watch the starts on the sand.

Sunday:

Tails spent most of the day drawing and colouring a picture of him and Sonic by their sandcastle while Sonic was zooming around making sure everything was in their bags. Before they left they collected some shells from the beach to remember their holiday by the sea by as they won't be coming back anytime soon.

"How about we just go camping next time Sonic?" "Sounds good to me kid, sounds good to me..."


End file.
